Scars
by Turtlegirl13
Summary: When all hope runs out after losing their father, what will happen to the turtles? This is based off of "The Same as it Never Was". Anyone who's watched the episode knows it's sad. So, I wrote this from the point of view of the turtles' sister. I don't say her name in the fic, but her name is Josephine. If you don't like blood or death don't read this. *ONESHOT*


Every story has a happy ending.

There was never a day wasted with storms and chaos, but that day came and dragged on for nearly thirty years. My brothers and I swore to always have each other's backs and never abandon each other. We were a single person split into five. A book separated into a series. A single soul with a multitude of scars. Rough, permanent, light scars that hit us deep and refused to release its hold. Taking us to dark places we could only wish weren't real. Gasping for air as it strangles out the sanity and love that once was. There was no stopping what happened and it changed us into something we never were.

I remember the day all too well. The stench of blood and sweat mixed into one impenetrable mask. The lair was destroyed and my family was buried under the rubble; left for dead. It could've been weeks, days, maybe months before we dragged ourselves out of our own spiritual trap. Our hearts heavy, our minds gone. Each one of us, struggling to cope. Our father was taken away from us that day, not only him, but we each paid a price. Michelangelo paid with a limp, Raphael an eye, Donatello his sense of logic, Leonardo his sight, and for me…well you could say I'll never be accepted by any surface dweller. Scars covered my body and decorated with burn marks.

Days after we were attacked, the Shredder returned. I was captured and endured weeks of agonizing tests, which burned me. After receiving my test, I would be tied down to a table and think about what my brothers could be doing. Were they looking for me? Were they okay? The answer was probably no. They weren't looking for me, and no they weren't okay. The injuries inflicted on us was too great. It broke us, but I was proven wrong. My brothers bravely rescued me and assisted me back to health, but after that we went back to phase one. One by one they left me. Leonardo and Raphael couldn't stand to be in the same room as the other because Raphael blamed Leonardo for Splinter's death.

Without anyone always fighting the Shredder, he took control. New York was no longer the city that never sleeps, but rather the city that ended the world. Shredder's forces killed anyone who tried to revolt, and I would've been one of those killed, but an old friend, April O'Neil, came to my rescue. With her army, we plotted on how to avenge New York. Everyone involved trained nonstop, and the day finally came when we revolted, but it came with a price. Yet again, nothing could be done without something being taken.

Casey Jones was killed. His death was horrific. The Shredder slowly carved out his insides as he screamed for mercy. Of course, the cry when unnoticed and now he rests six feet down. April appointed the de facto leader of the rebelling because of that flame of defiance that never went out. She was the lucky one. I felt like an empty shell, until the day Donnie showed up again. He organized for the team to be brought together again and fight the Shredder once and for all. So, we did. We fought and fought until our last dying breath, and that's what they did. My brothers…my dear brothers…the Shredder and the Karai bots took their lives.

Leo coughed and grabbed onto my wrist. I kissed his forehead. "We won. We've been united again."

His lip twitched and his hand went limp. Raph and Donnie were long gone, so I said close to Mikey and Leo. I stared into Leo's blind eyes as I stroked Mikey's cheek. His breaths coming in rapid and short. Blood was pooling from his neck. It won't be long now…His breathing suddenly slowed until he stopped. They were gone.

"My brothers, we have suffered too much, seen too much that wasn't meant to be seen." I whispered to them. "Michelangelo, you were too kind hearted to be tortured by the Foot for months on end." I looked at him as I shut his eyes. "Your laughter will always be heard. Donatello, your brain wasn't only good for getting us out of situations we couldn't handle, but for talking me through break ups." I bit back the tears as I closed his eyes. "Your knowledge will always be in my mind. Raphael, my protector. Never have you let the others know of your softer side towards me." I closed his single eye. "Your drive to protect and the strength to do so will forever run through my veins." Tears trickled down my face. "Leonardo, what can I say? The responsibility, the pressure, the failures you faced I now will only understand half of it. Your dedication is understandable now, why you trained so hard was for this moment, the moment you saved me." I closed his eyes. "You saw the world, beauty or evil, with clear eyes. I will strive for that clarity." I laid them next to each other and stood. "Your spirits will be in my heart and soul."

I took one last look at my family and walked away. Walking away from what I knew to what I have to know. We all carry our scars, but now I'm dropping them off. I won't forget that they were there and will definitely not forget what happened. This is my promise and these are my scars…


End file.
